His Yearly Addiction
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Raoul was lost and hopeless. He needed to find an escape. Erik was that escape. Erik was his savior. Erik was his addiction. Erik/Raoul Slash.
1. January - July

**A/N: I ship a lot of people and I kinda ship erik/raoul because I think that they are extremely adorable! So here's a little one-shot! WARNING: Dark themes and sexual tension... yep. And tons of fluff! Maybe some smut? A little? Who cares... On with the story!**

* * *

**January**

It was a few months ago when the affair started. It was not meant to be, nor was it expected either. When the Vicomte de Chagny family became patrons of the Opera Populaire, Raoul could say that he was not displeased. He appreciated everything that the arts had to offer. He enjoyed visiting the opera and going to hear the orchestra. He loved the dancers as well, especially when he was younger. Him and his brother Philippe would watch different plays and performances as much as possible.

_The ache to touch him... feel him... take off his porcelain mask that was indeed in the way..._

Monsieur Firmin and André were sitting on both sides of him. They were talking loudly over the performance. Discussing the singer's ability and agility. They also spoke of a _phantom. _Raoul did not believe in superstitions such as ghosts. He immediately dismissed the thought.

He had recognized the woman as his childhood friend, Christine Rosalina Daae. She was beautiful and so elegant on the stage. It was when he saw her continuously look above the stage, that was when Raoul found himself to be curious. It was almost as if she was thinking to herself while singing the lyrics. When the performance was over, he clapped while exclaiming: "Brava! Brava!" He swore that he saw a figure moving in the shadows on the railing above the stage.

_It was unbearable yet... pleasuring..._

**February**

It was in February when he first met him. He was walking through the halls and he happened to pass Christine's room. He could hear a voice, it did not belong to a female. The voice contained a husky yet, smooth quality. The voice was singing the most incredible song that he had ever heard in his life. It was almost as if the voice was putting Raoul into a trance. He could not take his mind away from the music, even when he heard Christine start to speak.

"Of course my Angel." she said. An angel? He recalled speaking to her about an _Angel of Music_, was this who she was speaking of? The curiosity ate away at Raoul's stomach. He could not keep himself from wondering who this man was. Christine stepped out of her dressing room and was a little startled when she saw Raoul standing by the doorway.

"I am truly sorry Christine. My last intention was to frighten you."

"It is alright Raoul. I just did not expect you to still be here so late." Raoul nodded.

"May I ask who you were speaking to?" Christine's green eyes widened.

"What?"

"I thought I heard voices."

"I did not hear such a thing. I must be going now Raoul, I will see you tomorrow." she walked away quickly. Raoul became very suspicious.

When Christine disappeared down the hall, Raoul opened her dressing room door. He knew that what he was doing was unnecessary and plain disrespectful, but he knew that he was not imagining that extraordinary voice. He wanted to find the owner of that voice. When he stepped into the room, it was dark and quiet. He did not hear any voices. He stepped further into the middle of the room. He looked around the room. He did not see anyone either.

There was a large glass mirror in the center of the velvet wall. Raoul stepped closer to the mirror and looked into it. He could only see his reflection and nothing more. Raoul turned around and was ready to leave before anyone found him there. All of a sudden, the mirror spun around and before Raoul could realize what was happening, he was grabbed by the neck from behind with some type of rope, and pulled into the darkness. The room was pitch black and he could not see anything. He felt blind. He was then let go and his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

He was in a dark room with different candles that were not lit. He could not move. The rope was closing his throat and he could not breathe. He was terrified. He tried to look around the room, but the rope around his windpipe stopped him from doing so. He used his fingers to put in between where the rope connected with his flesh so that he could breathe better.

He could feel his throat swell up from where the rope had scraped his skin. Raoul was able to see a large organ right in front of him. He noticed that there were quills, sheet music and ink on top of a desk that was beside the ancient-looking organ. Raoul tried to call for help.

"Help! Someone help me!" he tried to scream. A hand quickly covered his mouth. The hands were rough and calloused.

"Who are you and what were you doing in that room?!" The voice said whispered harshly. Raoul tried to face the man. The hand was removed and Raoul gasped for air. He faced the man as much as the rope would allow. And what he saw, nearly took his breath away.

This man, was definitely the handsomest man that Raoul has ever laid eyes on. The man had piercing dark green eyes and strong, chiseled facial features. The man had a strong and muscular build. He was about 3 inches taller than Raoul. He had slick, ebony hair and he wore a porcelain mask that covered the entire right side of his face. Raoul did not dare to take his eyes away. Raoul's sapphire blue eyes were locked on the stranger's emerald green eyes. Raoul broke away from his intimidating gaze and stared at the floor. He felt like a lost and helpless child. Raoul could not say that this man did not scare him. That would be a complete and total lie.

Raoul was unaware of the fact that this man was considering killing him. He was also unaware of what the stranger thought of him. He thought that Raoul was a fool. An adorable fool with beautiful blue eyes. The stranger used his index finger and put it underneath Raoul's chin. He slowly raised Raoul's head. Raoul's eyes were still on the ground.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you." The man said bitterly. Raoul hesitantly raised his eyes. "I am going to ask you one more time, and I suggest that you answer me unless you want your throat slit." Raoul was trembling with fear at this point. He did not want to die. That was his last wish. Raoul's breathing quickened. The threat caused his infatuation with the man to be diminished. He was threatening to kill him. His life was on the line.

"Now... _who are you and what were you doing in that room?_" Raoul was speechless. How was he supposed to answer that? Should he say that he was trying to find out who the voice was? He still has not found the answer.

"I... I w-was t-trying to find my-"

"You are lying. I can tell. I will give you one last chance. Answer my question."

"I h-heard singing. I w-was wondering who t-the voice belonged t-to... I swear..." he told the truth. The man seemed to contemplate his words.

"You still did not tell me who you are."

"My name is Raoul. Raoul Vicomte de Chagny." The stranger removed the rope from around his neck and Raoul fell to the floor. He coughed and gasped for air. The man walked away and sat on the chair near his desk.

"You say you heard a voice?" Raoul nodded. The man went to his organ and started to play. He also sang along to the music.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation..._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."_

That voice... it was his. The extravagant voice lingered through the room and caused Raoul's heart to flutter. His voice was amazing. His infatuation soon reappeared.

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world..._

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before..._

_Let your soul take you where you long to be..._

_Only then can you belong to me..._

_Floating, failing savor each sensation..._

_Touch me, trust me, sweet intoxication..._

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in..._

_To the power of the music that I write..._

_The power of the music of the night..."_

Raoul felt almost... angry that the song ended. He wanted the song to continue. He did not realize that his eyes were closed. He heard the stranger chuckle and he slowly opened his eyes.

"It... it was you. I heard your voice. That was beautiful." Raoul could barely say. The man offered him a smirk. "Who are you?" The man looked down.

"You must return to your home now. I am sure that your family has noticed your absence."

"What is your name? Please tell me..."

"Madame Giry calls me Erik."

**March**

From thereon, Raoul had the pleasure of listening to Erik sing. This would happen every night after a performance. Their nights together were kept a dark secret. If anyone ever knew of Raoul's dissapearences with the _P__hantom, _he does not know what horrors would await him. The danger seemed worth it to see his _Pha__ntom of the Opera_.

Even though Raoul enjoyed the premiere of "Hannibal" at the Opera Populaire he could not wait for it to be over so that he could finally see Erik again. Raoul would stay in Erik's lair for hours on end. He would discuss some things that Erik did not know about himself. They would also discuss recent events in different parts of France. Erik did not talk much, but he liked the sound of Raoul's voice more than his own. Erik even found time to still tutor Christine.

Erik found that he enjoyed Raoul's company. He was so used to the darkness of being alone daily, that he did not realize how wonderful it was to have a companion, even though he wanted it to be more than just a friendship. Erik had mentally claimed Raoul as his own. Erik knew that the relationship would be very difficult to maintain. They were the exact opposite of each other. Erik was a man of the night, Raoul was a boy of the light. Raoul was sociable while Erik appreciated the silence of being alone. Erik was strong and had plenty of power, Raoul was far too sensitive, but he did have power because of his riches.

**April**

It was one rainy night, that something remarkable happened. Erik was writing notes on a few sheets of music. He was completing one of his personal scores for the opera house. Erik had showed Raoul an easy way to get to his lair without being noticed. He then heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Good afternoon Erik."

"Hello Raoul." Raoul stood by Erik's desk. Erik did not appreciate people staring over his shoulder, but with Raoul he did not mind.

"May I ask what you are working on?"

"A new score. Don Juan Triumphant."

"Interesting..." Raoul sat in a chair next to Erik. There bodies were very close together. "Erik... I want to know something."

"Alright. What do you wish to know?"

"Why do you wear this mask?" Raoul gestured to the mask on his face. Erik stopped writing and suddenly became angry.

"That is none of your businnes Vicomte. Do not ask again." Erik spat out his professional title like it was poison. Raoul did not like being called by that title, especially by Erik. It stung.

"I am sorry Erik. I did not mean to offend you. I swear." Raoul stood up and walked away. Erik then became frustrated with himself. He did not want to hurt Raoul. Erik secretely felt something so powerful when he was near him. It was like he wanted to... touch him. Hold him when he was distraught. Comfort him when he upset. To feel the warmth of his clothing against his fingertips. That clothing would be ripped to shreds when Erik took him. He would have his Raoul. To press his moisturized lips against his chapped ones. Erik's dreams were soon crushed once he realized that Raoul would never love a hideous creature such as himself. Erik stood up and grabbed his hand. Raoul turned to face him.

"Do not leave please. I am the only one who should be sorry. It is nothing to be worried about Raoul. I am sorry..." Raoul smiled.

"It is fine Erik, and I will respect your wishes. I promise." Erik nodded. It was then that they both realized that their faces were a few inches apart. It was almost as if their lips were magnets that connected themselves to each other and they could not stay away.

Raoul pressed his lips against Erik's. Erik wrapped his arm around Raoul's waist to deepen the kiss. Raoul's virginial lips tingled with fascination as the kiss deepened. Raoul pressed his chest against Erik's chest. Raoul was backed into a wall and they continued to kiss passionately. Raoul caressed Erik's face. Erik's dreams were coming true he soon realized. And then... it was over. Erik's mask suddenly fell off.

Erik did not realize this until Raoul gasped and broke the kiss. Erik felt the right side of his face with his hand and he screamed. Erik covered his face so that Raoul would not see the monstrosity that he was, but it was far too late. He cowered to the floor and started to weep. Raoul shook his head in disbelieif. Erik's face was cracked and burned. Peices of his flesh seemed to have been ripped from his face. Veins and dried up blood collected in parts of his cheek.

"You did not deserve to see my deformity. Is this what you wished to see!? Is it?!" Raoul was terrified, but not because of his face. It was because Erik was crying. Erik never cried. What frightened him even more was that he was not disgusted of his face. He was not repulsed, he did not feel sick due to the fact that he was kissing Erik. He... wanted him still. Raoul only felt pity for the poor man as he crumpled to the floor. Raoul was more shocked than anything. He walked slowly torwards Erik but he crawled away on all fours.

"Do not touch me! You should not touch me! I am disgusting..." Raoul still walked closer. "Are you deaf Vicomte?! Just go and leave me!"

"No!" Erik looked up in surprise. Raoul has never used that tone with him... ever. Erik was speechless. "You... you are not disgusting." Tears gathered in Erik's eyes. Raoul had to look away so that he would not cry.

"You cannot even bare to look at me..."

"That is not true!" Raoul turned around. He let the tears fall to prove his point. "I hate to see you in pain. It hurts me..."

"I think that you should leave Vicomte..."

"Address me by my first name. I do not want to hear you call me by that title ever again. Is that understood?"

"You are in no position to make demands." Erik said cruely. Yet, he never addressed him by that name since.

"Why?" Erik did not know what he was asking.

"Why what?"

"Why did you hide this from me?"

"You... you would hate me. I do not think that I could stand the thought of you not coming to see me again. This face is the image of hell itself. I could not blame you though. I would hate myself if I were you."

"Do not say that!" Raoul threw himself to the floor so that he was face to face with Erik. He held Erik's face in his hands. "I do not care about your physical appearance. You are a beautiful human being and you have good intentions. You obviously care for me a great deal, as I do for you. Please do not push me away Erik. Please..." Raoul was still crying and Erik wrapped his arms around Raoul. He sobbed into Erik's chest. It was going to be a difficult adaption to Erik's hidden secret but, he knew that his feelings for Erik would not change any time soon. They stayed like that all night, wrapped in each other's embrace.

**May**

After a hard day of labor, Erik finally decided to eat and drink some water. He was weak and absolutely exhausted. He has been writing his songs and practicing them all day. He had to force the food down his throat even though his mind told him to keep working. He eventually gave up and put his food down. He dipped the quill into his ink pot and continued to write. He heard the door to his lair open and he became worried. He knew that Raoul would hate to see him in this state of mind. He knew that it made Raoul worry.

They have gotten along very well ever since the argument, but no matter how many times Raoul begged him to keep off the mask, Erik still wore it. He did not want to 'cause Raoul to have nightmares' even though Raoul thought that his words were ridiculous. Erik heard footsteps and he came to the conclusion that hiding his tired appearence was useless. He settled for Raoul's scolding. Raoul was quite adorable when he was angry with him. His cheeks became flushed and he had a habit of playing with the cuffs of his shirt when he was irritated.

"Good afternoon Eri- What are you doing?!"

_Here it comes... _Erik thought.

"I am working. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes. There is something wrong with that. You look like you have not had a decent meal in days Erik. You know that is not good for your health." Raoul took a glance at the discarded food and turned his attention back to Erik. He then started to blush and he stared at the ground. He played with the cuffs of his shirt. Erik smirked.

_Why is he so adorable when he does that?_

"What is wrong Raoul?" Raoul shook his head.

"I just... I do not know what I would do if you were gone." Erik's smirk turned into a sincere smile and he stood up from his chair. He stood closer to Raoul and he raised his head with his finger, like the day when they first met. Raoul's eyes remained on the floor.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you Raoul." Erik said somewhat sweetly. Raoul obeyed. "I am not going anywhere. Not for days, weeks, months, or even years." Raoul visibally cringed when Erik said 'years'. Erik chuckled. "You know that I could not live a day without you. You know that, do you not?" Raoul's eyes returned to the ground and he sighed.

"Yes. I do."

"Good." Erik kissed Raoul on the lips and went back to his desk. Raoul followed him and made Erik scoot over so that they could sit in the same chair together. This was one of Raoul's habits with Erik. Erik was sometimes uncomfortable with touching because usually when he was touched, it was the lick of a whip against his back or a cruel kick or punch. But Raoul's touches were gentle and soft. It was almost as if Erik was a fragile vase that Raoul did not want to break. Erik did have an awful temper. Raoul turned to Erik.

"Could you at least finish your plate please?"

"Anything for you."

**June**

Today was Raoul's birthday. Erik knew that. His handsome lover was celebrating his twenty-first year on this earth. Erik did not know what to do. What could he give Raoul? He did not dare to go outside. He has not been outside of the Opera house in years. He knew that he would do anything to make Raoul happy. But could he leave? No. It was too early to gain courage and do something foolish. He loved Raoul, but he could risk someone noticing his mask and trying to remove it. He then had an idea.

Erik took all of his previous work and he put it away. He took out a fresh sheet of parchment and he dipped his quill into the ink. He started to write. He did not stop writing for hours. Once he was finished, he waited for Raoul to come. About two hours passed and Raoul had still not entered into his lair. Erik became frustrated. He threw his work to the floor and he started to pace back and forth. Where was he?! He should have been here hours ago.

* * *

Raoul was sitting at the main table that was inside of the banquet hall. His family decided to have an extravagent birthday celebration for him. He loved his family dearly, but he did not want to have a large celebration. Everyone at the party was drinking wine and talking. Raoul sat alone and stared at his cup full of alcohol. Raoul hated to admit it but, he was an alcoholic. He told no one this and he had trouble with containing his thirst for the poison. He was feeling sick, but not from the wine. He felt sick being away from Erik. Raoul just stared at his reflection in the glass. He could not remove the image of Erik from his mind.

He would rather be with Erik right now. All of his parent's friends gave him wonderful gifts like waches and new vests. One of his favorite gifts was sheet music that was signed by a famous composer. He appreciated all of his gifts but, being with his lover was the best gift that he could ask for. He then noticed his older brother, Philippe, who was talking to a beautiful woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Philippe caught him staring and excused himself from the conversation with the woman.

Philippe walked in Raoul's direction and sat next to him.

"What is the matter my dear brother? Are you not having the time of your life?" Raoul smiled but the smile soon dissapeared.

"Of course I am." Raoul said with mock cheer.

"It does not seem like it."

"What do you mean?"

"I know when you are upset Raoul. I am your brother and do not forget that. What is troubling you?" Raoul sighed.

"Nothing Pip. It is just that... I love and appreciate everything that you have done to celebrate my twenty-first year. I would just like to be alone with..."

"Someone? A woman? I did not know that you were courting someone Raoul! How could you keep this secret from me?" Philippe said. He was not angry. He seemed happy that his brother has found someone to court. "Where is she?"

"Well... _they _are not here. _They_ could not make it. Please do not tell mother and father yet. I am not ready for them to meet... well you understand." Raoul chose his words carefully. His family was not ready for his significant lover to be revealed. Philippe nodded.

"Of course brother. You want to see them do you not?"

"Yes. I do. I swear to you that I will be back as soon as possible! Please Pip. Just a few moments!" Philippe laughed.

"Calm down Raoul! Of course you can go. I will make sure that mother and father think that you went to the balcony for fresh air. But you must be quick."

Raoul did not want to decieve his parents, but he had no other choice. He hugged his brother. "Thank you Pip."

"Your welcome. Now hurry before I change my mind!" Raoul laughed and slipped out of the banquet hall.

* * *

Erik defenitely had second thoughts. What if Raoul did not like his gift? Would he leave and never return? Erik knew that he was overexaggerating, but he was nervous. Erik rested his head on his desk. At this point, he was considering destroying Raoul's gift. He was not going to come. Erik soon fell asleep. The sound of the door to his lair opening awoke him from his slumber. He raised his head quickly. Who was coming into his lair without his permission? He prepared his punjab lasso to attack his intruder.

"Erik? Erik are you there?" _Raoul..._

"Raoul?" Erik discarded his weapon.

"Erik. I am terribly sorry. My parents gave me a wonderful party for my birthday and-" Raoul was interupted when Erik kissed him roughly on the lips. Erik then broke the kiss and went to his desk. That was already the best gift that Raoul has recieved all night. Erik briskly walked to his organ and he cracked his knuckles. He sat down and put the sheet music on the stand. Raoul opened his mouth to say something but Erik raised his finger to silence him.

"Do not talk. Just listen." Erik started to play the organ and he began to sing.

_"Follow me, follow me..._

_Sweet love and soul's delight..._

_My soul burns through the pain..._

_The fear of your brightness and the dreams of the night..._

_Across the sea is a pain... that somehow feels right..."_

When the song ended, Raoul was in tears. He had never heard of this song. Did he create it himself? Now was the time to found out.

"Erik... did you write that? For me?"

"Y-yes... do you like it?" Erik said nervously. Raoul laughed. Did the terrifying _Phantom of the Opera _just stutter? His laughter seemed to add to Erik's nervousness.

"Erik, I do not just like it. I love it. I cannot believe that you would go through so much trouble... just for my birthday." Erik approached him.

"I would do anything for you Raoul. I am glad that you like it." Raoul stepped closer.

"I told you that I love it." They kissed.

**July**

It was a scorching day in Paris, France. The extremely hot weather made Erik even more irritated than he already was. At least it was a little cooler in his lair. Erik was more than just irritated, he was jealous. He hated to admit it but it was true. He went over the memories in his mind.

_Erik was playing the organ while Raoul was reading in his lair. Raoul claimed that he had to go soon because he had to meet with someone. Erik did not want him to go but he complied. Raoul kissed Erik on the cheek and left out of the door. Erik would not let him go that easily. Who was he meeting? He wanted to know. Erik watched as Raoul left and Erik went to the stage of the Opera. He walked along the railing where the flies where and he watched Raoul._

_Raoul sat in one of the seats and another man soon sat next to him. The man had auburn hair and they shook hands. They started to talk and too much time had passed. Erik became angrier as each minute went by. The man looked devious and he was getting to close to Raoul. His Raoul. He could not take their conversation any longer. He could barely hear what they were saying. He stalked back to his lair and slammed the door._

Erik had just finished his lesson with Christine and he was trying to read a few sheets of music so that he could play it for Christine but he was too angry. He tossed the paper to the side and put his head on the organ. He heard the door open and then he heard it shut. Raoul was here. He did not plan on speaking to him but it was easier said than done.

"Good afternoon Erik." Erik did not respond. He started writing to distract him. "Erik?" He still did not respond. "Erik, what is the matter?" Erik raised his head.

"I do not wish to speak to you. Just leave me alone." Raoul was shocked. What did he do? He did not recall saying anything rude to Erik.

"Erik, what is your problem with me this time?"

"This time?! You go behind my back and you start meeting some stranger?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Erik!"

"Oh you don't?! I saw you talking to that man in the house of the Opera!" Raoul became furious.

"You were watching me? I told you that I would be back as soon as possible! You already do not trust me!"

"This has nothing to do with trust Raoul! You lied to me!"

"No I did not! I told you that I would be meeting with someone did I not?"

"Do not play these games with me Raoul!"

"That is not my intention! You know how I feel about you! Why do you not trust me?" The anger left Raoul's voice. He was dissapointed. Erik's glare softened.

"I do trust you Raoul! It is him that I do not trust!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at you. It was like he wanted you. I was only looking out for you."

"I am a grown man Erik. I can look out for myself."

"Fine. If you want to look out for yourself than you may go."

"I did not mean it that way Erik, and you know that." Erik did not reply. "What do you suppose I do Erik? He is just another owner for a new opera house that I must work with. What do you want me to do?"

"Never see him again."

"I cannot do that."

"Why not?!"

"Because... it is mandatory that I work with him. Nothing will happen between us." He stepped closer to Erik and held his hand. "I have no feelings for him Erik. Only you. I will stay away from him as much as possible. Okay?" Erik was not convinced but he nodded and walked away. "I do not like it when you are angry with me."

"I do not want to be angry with you."

"Well then don't."

"I just... I want you to be mine. My one and only."

"You already have me Erik."

"Then live with me." Raoul looked up.

"What?"

"You heard me. Please Raoul..."

Raoul was rendered speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Sucky cliff hanger I know. The story will only be two chapters long. Please review? Pretty please with Erik and Raoul on top?**


	2. August - December

**A/N: I received a review from a Guest, saying that I should make more chapters of this story but I have no more ideas. Thank you for reviewing Guest! I wish that you had a real account so that I could reply! Enjoy this chapter! By the way my phantom is Ramin Karimloo and my Raoul is Hadley Fraser. (It may be the last chapter!) WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE DARK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Raoul stared at Erik. He loved Erik with all his heart, but what will happen when his parents cannot find him? He knows that his parents can and will involve the police if they have to. He stared at Erik's unreadable expression. The silence was killing Erik. He should not have put Raoul in such a predicament. Raoul opened his mouth and then closed it. He had no words. Erik sighed and walked to his organ. He would say no to his request, and he would never return.

"Yes." Erik must have not heard him correctly.

"What?"

"I said... yes. If you wish for me to stay with you, then so be it." Erik was frozen in place. Raoul slowly walked towards him. "I... I promise." Raoul kissed Erik and then returned to his usual corner in the room. Erik closed his eyes, savoring this blissful moment.

**August**

Raoul sat in his corner, listening to Erik sing. He enjoyed listening to Erik's voice. Erik was so lost in his music, that he did not notice Raoul stand up. Raoul went to get a book from his pile that he left for himself. Erik stopped playing and looked at Raoul as he sat down and started to read. Erik continued to do this. He constantly stole a glance at Raoul to make sure that he was not imagining his presence. At Erik's glance, Raoul would look up from his book and give Erik a reassuring smile to show that he was not going anywhere.

Erik would then look down and continue to work. Something was still bothering Erik though. Raoul rarely smiled anymore. He missed the way that his lips would curl up, to see the glow of his pearl white teeth again. He had caused Raoul's sorrow.

**September**

"You are tempted to leave. Are you not?"

"I do not know what you speak of."

"Yes you do." Erik has noticed that Raoul has stopped smiling completely. He never looks Erik in the eyes anymore. He has stopped reading and he has stopped listening to Erik sing. His heart broke at the sight of his lover filled with depression. Raoul was now pale and his eyes were not the beautiful blue that they once were. His eyes were a pale blue. Raoul took deep shallow breaths as he sat in the chair.

"I heard that your parents are looking for you."

"Oh..." Erik had no idea why he told Raoul that, maybe it will create conversation. A few minutes of silence passed. His attempt at conversation officially failed. Almost an hour of silence passed and Erik became frustrated. He stood up and threw his papers to the side. They flew all around the room and Erik grunted in annoyance.

"There is no need to punish me Raoul!"

"How am I punishing you?"

"You do not speak! You act as if I am no longer here! Why do you stay if you can barely look me in the eyes?"

"Because you asked me to." Raoul replied gravely. Raoul's calm tone infuriated Erik even more.

"Then leave if you want! I no longer care!" Erik was not really angry at Raoul, he was angry that Raoul's charisma and personality was gone. He missed the Raoul that he once knew. Raoul was not looking in Erik's direction. He was looking at the floor.

Erik was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"If you want to leave then you can go." Raoul still stared at the floor. "Did you hear me? You can go!" Raoul stayed in his spot. Erik grunted in anger once more and briskly crossed the room. He sat at his desk and started to write. He soon heard the door to his lair open, and then close. He turned around and Raoul was gone.

_What have I done?_

**October**

Raoul had arrived back home to his family. They were all worried about him. His mind was flooded with thoughts of his angel, even though he tried to remove the man from his mind. His mother kept asking him questions about where he was. Raoul replied by saying that he was "working". Philippe became very suspicious and continued to question Raoul.

"I was working with the managers of the Opera Populaire. That is all."

"You have been gone for weeks Raoul, it does not take that long to talk to the managers."

"Please leave the matter alone Philippe. I am not in the mood to discuss this."

"It's that girl, isn't it?"

"Wha-what girl?"

"Whoever you have fallen in love with. Is that who you were spending your time with?"

"No! Why are you not listening? There is no woman!"

"But you told me that you were courting someone at the dining hall. Who is she and what has she done to you!?" Raoul started to panic. His emotions were so overwhelming and his mind started to crumble.

"It is _him _okay?! You would not understand if I told you! I love _him_! I do Philippe! I love _him _so much to the point where words cannot describe my feelings for him! I want to stay by his side but his obsession is crushing me! He will not let me go! I am suffocating under the pressure of _his_ love! It is not like I want to leave his side, but I cannot go on like this Philippe!" Philippe was shocked. His brother had fallen in love with this... man? How could he not see? His brother never did mention a female in his life, but was it that obvious? It was not.

Philippe hugged his brother. The sight of his brother crying tears of pain affected him greatly. He wanted to take the pain away. He immediately started to hate the man who had caused his brother's agony. He still could not understand though! All his life, his father has told him that a special _woman _would come into his life and take his breath away. Was this true love? He had only been attracted to women. Why has his brother fallen for this... _man?_

Raoul starts to cry and Philippe enveloped his young brother into a strong hug.

"Raoul... you stay away from this man do you understand me?" Raoul shook his head violently.

"It is not that simple dear brother." Philippe growled angrily. He swore that he would strangle this man if he ever saw him walking the streets of Paris alone.

"Why not!? He is obviously hurting you Raoul! Why do you love him if he only causes you pain?!"

"Because I do! I knew that you would not understand!" Raoul pushed Philippe away and ran to his room. He ignored Philippe as he screamed his name from down the hall.

* * *

Raoul sat in one of the boxes in the opera house. He did not want to come to this wretched place ever again after the argument with his lover, but he was a Vicomte and it was his duty. Monsieur Firmin and André were on his sides, babbling away about the performance. All of a sudden, Bouquet's large body was thrown from the railing. Around his neck, was a lasso. _His _lasso. Raoul jumped up. Everyone started to scream. The snap of Bouquet's neck echoed in Raoul's mind and it made him want to vomit. He could hear the treacherous laughter. _His _laughter.

Had the man he loved, his Angel, killed an innocent man? Raoul was overcome with a dreadful fear of the man he thought that he loved. He had fallen for a cruel, ruthless killer. Bouquet's body still hung from the railing. Raoul almost purged at the angle that his neck was in. Raoul could not believe that the man he smothered with affection could kill in cold blood. Such a despicable act of hatred for no reason.

Raoul stalked angrily to Box 5 and away from the commotion. Raoul passed the velvet walls of the hall with fear, nervousness, and anger pounding in his heart all at one time. He burst through the door of Box 5 enraged. It was much nicer than the other boxes. The couches were embroidered with a fine, gold lace. Raoul knew that he would probably be there. Raoul promised to never return to his lair ever again. He could still hear Erik laughing maliciously.

"Erik! Erik you show yourself immediately! You might scare everyone else, but you do not frighten me! Not anymore!" Raoul said bravely. He tried to hide the quiver in his voice.

_"If you have come looking for me... then you know where to find me Raoul..."_

Raoul screamed in anger and frustration. He looked all around the box. "I refuse to play your games Erik! SHOW YOURSELF!"

_"Not even for you my love! Come and find me if you want to see me!"_ Raoul punched the wall with his fist and ran to Erik's lair.

* * *

He opened the door. "I have done what you asked of me! Where are you?! You demon!" Raoul knew that he would later regret those words, but Erik had crossed the line.

_"A demon you say? Ha! I thought that you loved me Raoul..."_

"Why?! Why would you murder an innocent man?!" Raoul screamed in tears. "TELL ME!"

Erik growled and appeared from behind Raoul. He forcefully grabbed his wrists and turned Raoul around.

"FOR YOU! I DID THIS FOR YOU!"

"Wha-what...?"

"I needed to gain your attention! You would never return to me! I needed you to come back to me! I had to take extreme measures... and it obviously worked!"

"You managed to gain my attention, yet you have lost my trust..." Raoul said. Erik spun around angrily.

"YOUR TRUST?! YOU LOST MY TRUST WHEN YOU LEFT ME!"

"YOU MADE ME LEAVE YOU!"

"Says the man who has decided to name me a 'demon'."

"You are not a demon! I thought that you were an Angel... MY ANGEL!" He corrected. "Angels do not kill Erik..."

"I would have killed him anyway! He was disrupting my Opera House. Not that you care... you were gone."

"Do you think that I do not love you?! Do you actually believe that my feelings for you have changed?! They never have! I only left because I was afraid!"

"What were you so afraid of Vicomte?" Erik did happen to call him Vicomte this one last time. Raoul stared at him in silence and then walked to him briskly. Raoul raised his fist in the air and was prepared to strike Erik. Erik was too fast and dodged the punch. Erik spun around and caught both of Raoul's hands. He used his Punjab lasso to tie around his neck. Raoul cried out in pain.

"Were you trying to strike me Raoul!? Is that what you want?! To hurt me even more?!" Raoul let the tears fall. "ANSWER ME!" He forcefully lifted Raoul's chin with his calloused fingers. _Was it fate?_

Raoul knew that this was the end. He would die at the hands of his lover. _This is how they met.. and now, this is how it would end..._

Raoul did not realize that Erik was crying too. "You will pay for the pain you have caused me Raoul..." Raoul closed his eyes, hoping that his death would be quick, and painless. A part of him wanted this, the other part of him wanted to feel the agony of Erik's rough hands against his tender body. He wanted the bruises. He wanted the scars. He wanted his blood.

Raoul waited for the pain. A knife to swipe against his neck. The rope to cut of his oxygen. A brutal beating to occur. But it never came. The only pain that he felt, was a pair of chapped, distorted lips pressed violently against his. Erik was kissing him with full vigor. Erik missed the taste of Raoul's lips. He missed him far too much. Raoul kissed back with the same enthusiasm. They were kissing hungrily like they needed each other to survive. Erik untied Raoul without breaking the delicious kiss. Raoul wrapped his arms around Erik's neck. Erik bit down so hard on Raoul's lip, that it drew blood. Raoul almost gagged at the taste, but Erik savored the sweet sensation of the burgundy liquid on his tounge.

Tears streamed down Raoul's cheeks. The tears landed onto Erik's face. Raoul sobbed against Erik's mouth. He moaned.

They soon broke the kiss to breathe. Both were panting. The mixture of tears and blood were all over their clothing. Raoul wiped his mouth. Erik took his thumb and wiped away all of Raoul's tears.

"Please do not cry... I love you too much to see you in pain..."

"What...?"

"What?" Erik replied dumbly.

"Wha-what did you j-just say?"

"I... I said that I love you... I love you Raoul... I do with all my heart..."

Raoul started to cry more and he buried his head against Erik's chest. A muffled "I love you too." came from Raoul's mouth. "I love you. No matter what you do..."

"I promise... that I will never hurt anyone again... I swear..."

**November**

Erik and Raoul were sitting, hand in hand, in Box 5. They were listening to Christine sing beautifully. The show was almost over. Raoul has still not truly forgiven Erik for the murder, but he loved his Angel too much to care. When it was finally over, Raoul kissed Erik on the cheek.

"I must go. My family should think that I have returned from the restroom by now." Raoul said. Erik gave him the cutest little pout.

"Do you really have to leave already?" Raoul laughed loudly.

"Are... are you pouting?" Raoul said while laughing. Erik stopped pouting.

"I am not! I do not 'pout'!" The pout returned. Raoul laughed again. Erik stood and kissed him on the lips to stop him from laughing. It definitely worked. Raoul broke the kiss and smiled.

"Your opera was absolutely amazing."

"Thank you my love." Raoul kissed him one more time and he walked out the door. Raoul returned to his original seat in the opera house. Philippe saw him appear and looked above the stage. He could see a dark shadow moving above the railing. Raoul quickly exited the box. Philippe followed.

"Raoul?" Raoul turned to face his older brother.

"Yes Pip?"

"It's him... isn't it..."

"What are talking about Pip?"

"It's _him. The Phantom of the Opera..."_

Raoul immediately understood.

"Philippe..."

"No. Say no more. You do not have to explain anything to me." Philippe stepped closer. "Do... do you love him?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well than... look at you. My little brother has... grown up." Raoul smiled and tears filled his brother's eyes. "If you truly love him, do not ever let him go. Do not let these preposterous plans that mother and father have for you get in the way of your feelings. And you were right. I do not understand why you feel this way for this man, but if it makes you happy, if _he _makes you happy, then I will be equally happy for you." Raoul hugged his brother.

"Thank you Pip."

"And do not fret. You're secret is safe with me." Raoul nodded and they walked to the back stage area to congratulate the performers.

Erik had heard every word. He smiled.

**December**

Today was the day of the Masquerade. Everyone was excited to show off their extravagant gowns and their hand-crafted masks. Erik sat in his lair still trying to finish his opera. Raoul was in his usual corner reading. They had decided that Raoul would visit as often as he could, but whenever he needed space, they agreed that he was free to leave at any time. Raoul closed his book and sat in Erik's chair beside him.

"Today is the day of the masquerade!" Raoul said.

"I am well aware of that."

"Well... I was hoping that... you could be my escort to the masquerade." Erik stopped writing and dropped his quill. Erik has not left his lair in years.

"Are you positive that you want me to take you to the masquerade? Your parents will be there, everyone will be watching us, they will see my mask..." He made up random excuses for not going. Raoul scoffed.

"That is why it is a 'Masquerade'. Your mask is the perfect disguise! People will think that it is apart of your costume."

"I do not think that it will be safe for us Raoul. People will think negatively of you if they see you with... me."

"I do not care what the public thinks anymore Erik. As long as I have you, that is all that I care about." A small smile played across Erik's features at his kind words. Raoul leaned his head on Erik's shoulder.

"Then we will go. You and me."

* * *

Raoul had arrived at Erik's lair in his costume. He was not wearing the mask, but he carried a gold one with him. He was wearing a crisp green coat with gold buttons and gold lacing. He had a dark green cape and his pants were the same deep emerald green. He entered through the doors and scanned the room for Erik.

"Erik? Are you ready to leave? I have the carriage waiting."

"Hold on just a moment." He heard Erik reply. Erik came out of the dark hallway and Raoul's lips parted. He gasped as Erik made an entrance. Erik was wearing a fiery red coat with ebony lace and trimming. He had dark pants and he wore a black cape. His mask had red and black designs that matched his clothing.

"You... you look amazing Erik. You really do." Raoul said.

"Thank you." Erik started to blush under his lover's gaze. "Shall we?" Erik extended his arm for Raoul to hold.

"We shall." Raoul took his arm and they left the lair. Erik had not been outside in years. The cool breeze calmed him and he kissed Raoul on the cheek as he was guided towards the carriage.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in the finest clothing. Almost everyone wore a mask that was painted and designed to perfection. Erik felt like he was the odd one out while he was in the crowd. Raoul saw the worry in Erik's face.

"Do not worry Erik. No one knows your true identity." Erik was not fully convinced, yet his shoulders relaxed and he took a deep breath. Raoul was soon approached by other patrons. They started to converse and they eyed him warily.

"Monsieur Vicomte, who is this fine gentleman with you here tonight? I saw that you two arrived together." One of the men said. Raoul smiled and Erik looked down.

"This is Erik. Erik, this is Monsieur Jean and Monsieur Jaques." Raoul said. Erik looked up and nodded to the gentlemen as a sign of respect. Both men looked at each other.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you Erik. And... how do you know the Vicomte?" Erik began to panic. This is exactly what he was afraid of happening.

"Erik is my-"

"Friend!" Both men became startled at Erik's outburst. "We are just childhood friends." Raoul stared at Erik with wide eyes and turned to the two men.

"We will be just a moment." Raoul gently guided Erik to a small corner of the room. "Why would you say that Erik? Do you not want them to know?"

"Not yet. I am only thinking of you Raoul. You do not understand what people will think of you if you tell them. Just trust me." Raoul sighed and nodded. He continued to talk with other patrons while Erik stood by awkwardly. Erik pulled on Raoul's sleeve and Raoul turned to him.

"Excuse me for one moment gentlemen." They walked away once more. "Erik what is the problem?"

"You have been talking too much. I thought that this was supposed to be about me and you." Raoul frowned.

"I... I am so sorry Erik. I completely forgot." Raoul then gasped. "Come! Let us dance!" Raoul grabbed Erik's hand and led him to the center of the room.

"Dance?! No!" Raoul laughed and ignored Erik's plea. Once they were still, Raoul grabbed Erik's hands. They started to spin and Erik sighed in annoyance. "Raoul, no offence love, but you cannot dance." Raoul laughed and winked. Well, he blinked. Raoul could never wink no matter how many times he tried. So his wink was just a overexagerated blink.

"Come Erik! Let go and have fun! This is a masquerade after all!" Erik rolled his eyes and came closer to Raoul. Their hips connected. Raoul did not realize that they were being stared at by multiple people. The only think that they could see was each other. The room behind each of them became a blur and their eyes were locked. Sapphire crushing into emerald.

"Erik...?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"In... in front of everyone?"

"Just do it."

Erik slowly leaned in and begun to kiss him. His deformed lips onto Raoul's thin lips. They ignored the loud gasps that were surrounding them. People were probably disgusted, surprised, and shocked. Neither of them cared. Raoul pulled back and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Promise to stay with me, forever?"

"I already am." They kissed again, ignoring the glares that they received. In the end, Raoul could lose his position, he could be disowned, but that did not matter.

Erik was his escape.

Erik was his savior.

Erik was his addiction.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I hoped that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
